


Try To Feel The Beat

by Bryellii



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryellii/pseuds/Bryellii
Summary: After sitting out in the cold for so long, Craig realizes that maybe things aren't so bad after all.





	Try To Feel The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Title used from "Eet" by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Based off of [this](https://beemoviefan420.tumblr.com/post/175355958863/a-couple-weeks-ago-i-had-a-dream-about-craig)

Usually when Craig had a meltdown, he caved in on himself and made sure to get away from everyone as soon as possible before the waterworks came. This was one of those times, but the crying had stopped a long, long time ago. In fact, Craig didn’t even know what time it was now. He’d been sitting out here for far too long, though, and his body felt numb all over.

He dropped the cigarette he had been smoking on the pavement below him, grinding his boot into it to put it out completely. And that’s when he heard footsteps behind him. But he refused to turn around, and instead stared up at the sky, the stars slowly appearing one after the other. The noirette didn’t even turn when he heard the chain holding up the swing sound out beside him.

There was a long pause of silence after that.

“Hey,” the stranger said, finally deciding to break the quietness.

“Hey,” Craig echoed.

“You doing okay?” They prodded, making the rusted metal begin to squeak as they began to sway a bit.

“I’m fine, Clyde,” the noirette replied, finally glancing over at his best friend.

Said boy only smiled in return. But it was a sad smile, letting Craig know that Clyde knew the truth. Craig was not, in fact, fine, but he turned his head back up to look at the stars again, which were becoming more and more prominent with each passing minute.

“I missed you,” the brunet suddenly blurted out. Craig only looked at him from the corners of his eyes.

“I missed you, too,” The taller boy responded.

“You really love space, huh.”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve got stars in your eyes.”

“That’s because I’m looking at you, dork.”

“Oh.”

Craig could see Clyde’s face turn red at that, and he smiled to himself. He never did understand why the girls ranked him so low on their list. Clyde was always so adorable. Especially to Craig.

“Um,” Craig heard Clyde say, “I bought you this.”

A styrofoam cup was brought to the noirette’s attention, and he reached over to take it from his friend. It was warm and began to help the feeling return to his fingers. He plucked the plug from the opening and brought the cup to his lips, the much warmer liquid spilling down his throat. Hot chocolate, Craig noticed, and was thankful that it wasn’t coffee or even tea. He never enjoyed either. Coffee was far too bitter and Laura Tucker always forced tea down her son’s throat when he was sick. He hadn’t had this drink in a long time.

“Thanks,” was Craig’s response. He took another sip, but was forced to pause when he tasted something metallic.

He spit whatever it was from his mouth, eyes widening and mouth falling slack, the tears reforming in his eyes. He looked up to find Clyde right in front of him, brown orbs both hopeful and scared.

“Craig Tucker, will you marry me?”

And Craig had never been happier when he said:

“Yes.”


End file.
